peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 February 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-02-23 ; Comments * Sessions *Depth Charge only session, recorded 27th January 1991. *Tad #2, recorded 19th June 1990, repeat, first broadcast 05 July 1990. Tracklisting :('''File 1' begins with the end of a live gig by Bobby Womack, recorded in London on Richard Skinner's Show)'' :(11:00 News) :(Intro) *KLF: The White Room (Album: The White Room) KLF Communications *Throwing Muses: Graffiti (Album: The Real Ramona) 4AD *'File 3' begins *Gregory Isaacs: Rude Boy Saddam (Single: Rude Boy Saddam) Black Scorpio @''' *Heavenly: Wish Me Gone (Album: Heavenly Vs. Satan) Sarah Records *Depth Charge: Depth Charge Vs. Silver Fox (Peel Session) '''@ *'File 3' pauses *Exit Condition: Blood From A Stone (Album: Days Of Wild Skies) Meantime Records *Papa Wemba: Disque Demandé (Album: Biloko Ya Moto) Gefraco :(11:30 News) *'File 3' resumes *Dinosaur Jr: Muck (Album: Green Mind) Blanco Y Negro *Deuce Coupes: Gear Masher (Album, Comp.: 32 Hot Rod Hits) Ace *Downtown Science: Radioactive (Maxi: Radioactive) Def Jam :(an edit happened here on file 1, possibly a tape flip) *Farm: Hearts & Minds (Album: Spartacus) Produce Records *Curve: Ten Little Girls (EP: Blindfold EP) Anxious Records *Definition Of Sound: Wear Your Love Like Heaven (Maxi: Wear Your Love Like Heaven) Circa (another wrong speed moment) *Pixies: Where Is My Mind (Album: Surfer Rosa) 4AD :(Midnight News) *Paris Angels: I Understand (Maxi: I Understand) Sheer Joy @''' : tape flip on '''File 3 '''during above *Naked City: Pile Driver (Album: Torture Garden) Earache (JP wanted to play "Blood Duster", but landed on "Pile Driver") *Depth Charge: War Is Not Good (Peel Session) *Dustdevils: Throw The Bottlefull (Album: Struggling Electric And Chemical) Teen Beat 48 *Tiger: Time '''(unknown) *Jawbox: Consolation Price (Album: Grippe) Dischord Records *Tuff Little Unit: Join the Future (Maxi: Join The Future) Warp Records *Sun Dial: Plains Of Nazca (Maxi: Exploding In Your Mind) UFO Records (File 1 'cuts out) :(00:30 news)'' *Tad: 3D Witch Hunt (session) *Tad: Delinquent (session) *Tad: Plague Years (session) *Tad: Jack Pepsi (session) *W.B.I. Red Ninja: X The Unknown (12" - War Bytes E.P.) Zoom ZOOM 005) '''@ *Billy Childish: I Don't Like The Man I Am (album - 50 Albums Great) Hangman HANG-37 UP *Farm: How Long (Album: Spartacus) Produce Records *'File 3' cuts out *Depth Charge: Under The Electrical Storm (session) @ # :('''File 2' cuts in after about 28 minute gap)'' *Master Mwana Congo: La Jeunesse (Album: C'est Du Tao-Tao) Saxone Music *Pregnant Neck: Jackets (Album: Shenanegan-Esque Rapscalianismz!!) Touche Guffaw Rekidz :(01:30 News) *Charlatans: Over Rising (Single: Over Rising) Situation Two *Main Source: Peace Is Not The Word To Play (Album: Breaking Atoms) Wild Pitch Records *Depth Charge: Laughing At Strangers Wearing Funny Shorts (Peel Session) *Vito And The Salutations: Hello Dolly (Album, Comp.: Doo Wop (Laurie Vocal Groups: The Doo Wop Sound)) Ace #''' *Farm: Sweet Inspiration (Album: Spartacus) Produce Records *Bongwater: Folk Song (Album: The Power Of Pussy) Shimmy Disc '''# :(02:00 News) File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910223 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910223 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *3) 1991-02-23 Peel Show R146.mp3 *4) 1991-02-xx Peel Show LE096 *5) ;Length *1) 1:34:36 (from 0:03:36) *2) 0:36:24 *3) 1:34:06 *4) 1:32:03 (1:16:37 on) (from 1:31:01 unique) *5) (to 13:32) (to 0:03:01 unique) ;Other *3) Created from R146 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *4) Created from LE096 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1991 Lee Tape 96 *5) Created from LE097 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1991 Lee Tape 97 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo server (see Peel Mailing List) *3) Mooo *4) 5) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Rich 200 Category:Lee Tapes